The Visit
by suspensegirl
Summary: Do you ever wonder if ObiWan visited Luke before New Hope? Regardless of Owen and Beru's wishes, ObiWan may do what is needed so Luke can know about his past....Ch.4 is up!
1. Ch 1Across A Dusty Desert

**The Visit**

**Ch.1-Across a Dusty Desert**

Obi-Wan looked on at the silhouette of Owen, Beru and little Luke. They looked like a real family, and Obi-Wan knew they'd be happy together. He sighed, returned to his ride and rode off into the distance.

Beru turned around and saw that he had left.

"Owen, he's gone," she whispered.

"As is his duty, darling," Owen kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"I hope we can repay him someday, somehow…" she said, turning her face to coo at Luke. Owen turned around and squinted at the setting sun. He crossed his arms and grimaced at the situation.

"Luke must never know…" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Beru asked, momentarily looking up at her fiancée. Owen shook his head.

"Nothing, dear," he said, gazing lovingly at her. She looked towards the baby again, and Owen looked into the distance. _He'll never know…_

SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER…

The dusty dunes of Tattoine blew softly in the wind. Obi-Wan looked upon them carelessly as he strolled threw the hot wasteland. He had spent the last seventeen years in this deserted place. He meant to meet with Luke, to discuss his past _and_ his future, but he had been sent away numerous times. "We're not ready" Owen had said. "It's just not his time yet" Beru had retorted. But the real kicker was: "I don't ever want him to see you or to know what happened to his parents and why he is where he is" from Owen. Of course, it was just over protectiveness. Owen didn't want Luke involved in anything. He just wanted him to live a normal life, away from the chaos where his parents had originated. Obi-Wan respected their wishes, of course, but some things needed to be said…he heaved a sigh and continued his journey across the wasteland.

…………………………………………..

"Luke!" Beru called. "Get up!"

Luke rustled around in bed. He grumbled. _Why me? _He thought.

"Luke!" Owen called.

"Luke!" They called together.

"Alright! I'm up!" he grumbled. He tumbled out of bed, and crawled across the room to his bathroom. Grasping the sink, he squinted at himself in the mirror. Then, he rubbed his eyes and stared into the mirror, rustling a hand through his wavy, blonde hair. _Not bad, _he thought with a smirk. He took a brush to it though, and soon after finished up in the bathroom and headed down to breakfast. At seventeen, he wasn't the most prideful kid around, but he wanted to look decent.

"Hey Aunt Beru," Luke said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning, Luke," she smiled. "The juice is in the kitchen. Why don't you grab it and join me," she said. Luke went to the kitchen and retrieved the flavored liquid.

"Where's Uncle Owen?" he asked on his way back. Beru shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. "Probably fidgeting around with some nonsense," she smirked. Luke sat across from her at the small table. He shook his head, tossing his bangs to one side of his face momentarily.

"That's Uncle Owen," he said, and picked up a glass of juice to drink from. Beru looked into Luke's eyes and was lost for a moment in time. _He looks just like his father…_

"What?" he asked, setting down his cup and wiping his mouth with the edge of his sleeve. Beru shook her head.

"Nothing. I was just admiring your blue eyes again." They smiled at each other and continued their meal. There was nothing more harmonious than the everyday breakfast with Aunt and Nephew.

………………………………………………….

**A/N: It's my first chapter. Just give it a chance. I haven't sent in many things for this site lately, so I may be a little rusty. Please enjoy and review. If you're confused or want to know more, reviewing is the way to go. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Ch 2The Visitor

**Ch.2-The Visitor**

Later that afternoon as everyone went about their chores and duties of that day, a strange and unnatural sand storm immigrated towards the Skywalker property. Luke stopped what he was doing and looked up, squinting in the distance.

"Is that a sand storm?" he asked.

Beru stood up. "I believe it is," she said, going back to her work.

"Hmmm…that doesn't seem natural," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she said, without looking up. "They look different all the time, but they always cause the same amounts of damage."

"Shouldn't we get inside then?" he asked.

Beru looked up again. "Yeah. I guess so," she said, starting to walk towards the house. "Go get your Uncle. He's so stubborn about coming in," she said with a smile.

Luke scampered off to get him. "Uncle Owen! Uncle Owen!" he said. It took some time, but eventually he spotted him off in the distance. "Uncle Owen!" he shouted, waving his arms around, but they were hardly visible in the thickness of the storm. Owen finally turned around, but had an extremely frustrated face on, one of anger. Luke didn't know why; he figured it couldn't just be about the storm. After some gesturing, however, Owen caught on to the message and ran inside after Luke.

………………………………………………

Once indoors, Luke realized that Beru had shut and locked all the windows and doors, but one. He skipped over to the last window.

"Oh, I forgot," Beru said, noticing Luke.

He smiled. "It's all right, Beru. I got it," he said.

She seemed a little resistant, but let him tend to it. Just before closing the window completely, Luke peered out of it and froze.

"You guys! There's someone out there!" he said.

Owen and Beru gave each other a cautious look.

"Shouldn't we let him in?" Luke asked.

They were silent.

Finally, Luke turned around. "Guys?" he asked.

They both stood completely still. Beru then looked up at Owen. He nodded uneasily.

"Go ahead. Let him in," Beru said.

Luke raced out the door, ignoring their weird habits. He came back in a few moments later with an older man with thick hair a blush color of white, and a worn robe of ancient significance.

"That was a close call," Luke said, guiding him to a chair and returning to shut the door. "You could've been a gonner."

"I appreciate your concern," the man said.

"Well, tell us about yourself," Owen said discerningly. Cautious looks were being traced between Beru, Owen & the old man, but Luke made himself focus on the security & identity of this man.

"I'm going to get some tea," Beru said, heading for the kitchen. "Won't you come help me, Luke?" she gestured.

"But Beru, I—"

She demanded his leave with her eyes, and within a moment he was gone. Beyond the closed kitchen doors nothing was heard that had gone on in that singular room. Moments later, Owen burst through the room frustrated and mad, almost more mad than Luke had seen him earlier outside.

"What's wrong?" Beru asked. "Did he say something? What did he say?"

Owen just paced back and forth angrily.

"I'll go to him," Luke said.

Beru didn't bother to stop him. Neither did Owen. It would seem too suspicious if they insisted on protecting Luke from this seemingly harmless old man.

"He can't know…" Owen muttered.

"He will and you know it," Beru said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me that," he said, storming off again.

Beru shook her head and sighed. "It's his destiny. You can't hide the past forever. Sooner or later he will want to know and he will not stop until he finds out," she said.

Owen stopped. "Well, I'm gonna try long and hard before something like that happens." He burst back into the other room where the old man seemed to be deep in thought, sitting across from Luke.

"Why can't you just tell me your name?" Luke asked again.

Weary glances were shot between Owen and the old man. Suddenly, they both understood. Owen sighed.

"His name is Ben," he said.

Luke looked up in surprise. "And how do you know this?" he asked.

"He's an old…friend of mine," Owen said.

Luke turned back to the old man. "Well, it's nice to meet you," he said, shaking his hand. "Very nice to meet you…Ben?"

"Kenobi," the old man said. "My name is Ben Kenobi."

………………………………………………………….

A/N: Tell me your thoughts. Did you like it? Did you not? Are you angry cause it took me so long? Tell me everything! Lol.


	3. Ch 3The Visit

**Ch.3—The Plan**

The day dissolved into a dusty evening of tension at the Skywalker household. Beru was always watching Owen with nervous glances, and Owen was always watching Ben with the same. Luke didn't quite know what to do with himself, so he locked himself up in his room, but the curiosity to know more about Ben was driving him mad and he contemplated how to get to him alone.

He tapped his writing utensil slowly and then adjusted to a faster pace on his desk. The sound drove him crazy, but the absence of thought was even worse. _I must think of something…_

Several hours passed and a beeping droid interrupted his blank thoughts with the consistent tapping on his door. He grumbled loudly, but the droid still did not go away.

"What is it?" he asked, pointlessly.

The droid made some more noises and then wheeled away.

A sigh of relief came across him, and a thought—a good one, came to his mind. _I've got it…Uncle Owen is going out into the town for some extra belongings as soon as the sun sets. Beru will be going with him, most likely. It is then…that I make my move…_A knock came to his door, again.

"Yes?" he asked, calmly.

"Time for dinner," Owen said. Then turning away from the door, returned to the kitchen from which he came.

Luke nodded to himself, passed by the mirror once more adjusting his golden bangs, and headed out. _Here goes nothing…_

………………………………………….

Once he got there, everyone was seated but Beru who was making her way with a tray of juice in hand. They all sat there quietly. No one spoke.

"So, I'm going into town tonight for some odds and ends," Owen said, once his dinner was near finished.

Luke smirked slightly.

"I'm going with you," Beru said, looking hard at Owen.

He looked up, seemed a bit worried at leaving Luke and Ben alone together, but then nodded. "We'll be back by nightfall, Luke," he said, gesturing in his direction.

Luke nodded. "Alright," he said.

"What will you be doing?" Owen questioned.

"I'll probably go visit Malina," he said.

Owen and Beru looked up in surprise. Malina was a girl from school that particularly Luke couldn't stand. No one really knew why. He didn't speak of her much.

"I know what you're thinking," he began. "But I best get things settled with her now. I can't stay angry forever."

"You know, Luke, I've always wondered why—" Beru began, but she was silenced by her husband. She gave him an odd look, but then understood when he smiled.

"That sounds fine, Luke. Just be home by nightfall as well," he said.

Luke nodded. Then, he glanced over at Ben. "You'll be alright by yourself, right?" he asked.

Ben nodded. "I've spent the last seventeen years in the desert, Luke. I'm sure one night alone in this house won't kill me." He winked at him, and then continued his dinner.

…………………………….

Once Beru and Owen were gone, Luke took his plan into action. He had made his bag ready to go to Malina's home just so Owen and Beru would know he was serious. Ben had shook his head many times at it and Luke laughed inside as well. He went towards the door and picked up his bag as to head outside.

"You're not going to her house are you?" Ben asked, moments before Luke headed out the door.

Luke turned around slowly. "What makes you say that?" he questioned.

"You've been eyeing me all day, and my guess is you've been planning to meet with me too," he said.

Luke was now turned around completely. "I don't like Malina," Luke said, walking up to Ben.

Ben gave a settling look to Luke and yet a confused one.

"Do you know why I don't like her?" he asked, setting down his bag on the ground.

"No, tell me," Ben said.

"She curses me because of whom I live with. I have no father. I have no mother, and I'm fine with that. There is no shame in living with my aunt and uncle. They care for me. They have always cared for me. But do you know what I don't like the most about her?" Luke questioned.

Ben shrugged.

"She says that my father must've been a truly awful man, if I have been left motherless and forced into the hands of the closest relatives I know. So, I asked Uncle Owen 'who is my father?' He will not reply. He will not speak of him, and when I ask Beru—she comes to tears. If they cannot tell me about my father, then who can?"

Ben was silent.

"It's you, Ben. Tell me about my father."

He looked up in astonishment at the boy. "How are you so sure that I know about your father, my boy?" he asked.

A silly grin spread across Luke's face. "You upset Uncle Owen," he said, heading into the dining hall. "And Uncle Owen doesn't get upset easily."

Ben smiled and followed him. _I think this shall be very enjoyable, Young Skywalker…_

……………………………

**A/N: Thoughts? Okay, I know it's been forever and you all hate me, but tell me what you think…and hopefully you liked it. If you review, I shall write more and quicker…hopefully. Lol. THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Ch 4Truth Unleashed

**Ch.4—Truth Unleashed**

"Alright," Ben said, taking a seat.

"Yes…" Luke whispered, filling up the silence. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No…that's nonsense. I'm perfectly fine right now," he said, smiling.

"My father…" Luke prompted.

"Your father…" Ben repeated with a sigh. "You know your Uncle Owen is going to kill me for speaking up before he did."

"I know…" he said, sighing deeply, "but some things need to be said and he's had all the time in the world to tell me." Luke looked up at Ben sincerely.

"The first time I met your father was on this very planet many years ago…" and so the tale began. Luke listened inquisitively and no matter what happened he kept his focus on the words coming out of Ben's mouth and the sincerity of which they came.

……………………………………….

Several hours passed and Ben had just nearly gotten to Anakin's teen years. Luke was getting impatient.

"Hold on, Ben…I just need you to tell me one thing," he said.

"And what is that?" Ben asked.

"Tell me about my mother," he said.

Ben sighed deeply. "Your mother…was very beautiful. Her name was Padme Amidala, and your father was in love with her from the minute he saw her when he was ten years old." He smiled.

And Luke smiled with him.

Ben rose and walked across the room. "Then, her life was endangered many years later and because I had to find the one who was attempting to take away her life, your father, Anakin, was the one who stayed with her in a deserted hideaway on Naboo. There, my dearest Luke," he said, facing him, "the two of them fell in love…into something even deeper and more dangerous than they had ever dreamed."

Luke sighed. "Wow…"

Ben nodded. "Yes…some say that she's the reason that Anakin turned to the dark side, but…" he shook his head, "she's not. If anything she kept him away longer," he said.

Luke's brow fizzled up in confusion. "Well, then what was the cause…of him turning, I mean?" he asked.

Ben took a deep, long, exasperated sigh and then spoke. "The enemy befriended him as a boy, and so when your mother's life was threatened for a second time…by a sort of supernatural force…the enemy used the friendship with your father to finally twist his mind once and for all, so that the only thing he longed for was power. It changed who he was and it hurt those he loved and now he rots in a machine for the mistakes he made and the friends he chose," his lips firm as they spoke, unyielding to a single sympathetic emotion.

"But he was betrayed," Luke said, crying out silently for any sympathy Ben would give.

Ben shook his head. "Yes, but…"

The door creaked open. Luke glanced outside quickly and noticed that it was way past dark. By the time he swung his head around again, Owen's firm grip seized his shoulder. "What are you doing, Luke?" he asked.

Luke's eyes narrowed. "We're just talking," he said.

Owen's angry eyes darted back and forth between both Luke and Ben. Beru stepped in then and put a gentle hand on her husband's foreharm. "Owen…" she whispered in a warning tone.

He ceased. "What were you talking about?" he asked, calmly.

"My father," Luke said, sternly.

Finally Owen couldn't take it anymore. "YOUR WHAT?" He flipped over the table and trudged over to Ben. "I thought I told you NOT to tell him anything! His father is the most dangerous being in the whole galaxy and you—"

"I didn't tell him everything…" Ben said, looking up.

Owen turned to Luke who was now in shock, and then to Beru who was crying in the corner. He was speechless.

Luke stood up and before heading off, he turned to Owen. "At least he _tells_ me about my parents." And then with angry eyes he headed off to his room.

…………………………………..

Owen paced back and forth the rest of the night. Beru couldn't take it, and so she just headed off to bed. Finally, Ben rose from his seat. Owen glared at him heavily, but he didn't take notice.

"I'm afraid I've worn out my welcome," Ben said slowly.

Owen chuckled.

"Tell Luke I said goodbye," he said, and then headed out the door.

Owen felt frustrated, angry & relieved all at the same time. But for tonight he would forget what happened and just go to sleep.

………………………………………………

Luke was alone in his room and he had this unsettling feeling filling up inside of him. _Most dangerous being? In the whole galaxy? What don't I know? He told me everything…didn't he?_

…………………………………………………….

**A/N: Again…sorry for how long it's taken me, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, PLEASE review! Hehe. Have a great day everybody! Lol.**


End file.
